thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Aftermath
1:52 Superdawnfan (stop) THIS AFTERMATH WILL NOW START (stop) (Lindsay) Welcome to the aftermath first here's the peanut gallery those who competed last season and didn't get another chance Tyler, Le boat na, Noah, Lenny, Dan and previous guests Dave Max Duncan Gnomes Courtey Sandy Mowy and Rayon say hi tothe audience 1:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Hey. *waves* 1:57 Bowen567 (Duncan) 'Sup 1:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I guess I should be grateful she got my name right. (Dave) I mean, I'm not, but I should be. 1:59 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) of course Donald 1:59 Bowen567 (Duncan) *sips water* 2:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Aaaand she's back. 2:00 Superdawnfan (lindsay) our first guest is Harvy! (Lindsay) or was it harlord? 2:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) His name's Harold. 2:01 Bowen567 (Duncan) *points at Harold and laughs* 2:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *walks onstage* (Harold) What? What's so funny? 2:02 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Of course I know my fellow casts and guests names 2:02 Bowen567 (Duncan) You peed yourself! (Duncan) Hahahahahahahahahahaha 2:03 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Don't lie you threw water on him in his sleep last night to humiliate him during the interview (Lindsay) Don't be mean Can dunc 2:03 Bowen567 (Duncan) Ok 2:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Maybe he just thinks it's funny that he was eliminated long before I was. 2:03 Bowen567 (Duncan) Also, my name is Duncan 2:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) why do you think you were eliminated? 2:04 Bowen567 (Duncan) *starts whistling* 2:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Because of Scarlett being a backstabby puppetmaster. (Harold) Her tactics are underhanded and dishonoring. 2:06 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How so? (Lindsay) is it because she's not from land where honor matters I don't take many honors classes but I'm not underhanded 2:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) She voted me off behind my back. It's obvious she regrets it though, now that she's had to put up with Beth's leadership. 2:11 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Would you call her evil or just mean? by the way I never heard of underhanded I'm right handed though Bowen567 has joined the chat. 2:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) You really don't have a clue do you? 2:12 Bowen567 (brb I'm gonna take a shower0 ) 2:12 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) what do you mean? 2:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Anyways, she's not necessarily evil or mean. She's just conniving and sneaky. 2:13 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Now Scarold asks why haven't you confessed your love to scarlett yet? 2:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) ... (Harold) Because I don't love her. Gosh! 2:15 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Really is there someone else? 2:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Eva and I are a possibility. Of course, there will be very upset when they learn this. 2:17 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Eva has liked you the entire time but are you two officially an item is what many fan girls wish to know 2:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Well, I left before we had the chance to talk of anything official, but I'm willing to go down that road. 2:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ezekekieielel asks what's your best moment on the show 2:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) My best moment was probably when I proved Eva innocent. A close second would be assisting in the saving of Molly. 2:22 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who do you consider friends and enemies on the show you're status with Jo was left unknown along with many others 2:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'm friends with everyone who was on my team, except for Jones, Courtney, Scarlett, and to a lesser extent, Ryan and Beth. Beth's okay, but she's not necessarily my friend. After our feud, Ryan and I are on pretty neutral grounds. Outside of my team, my other allies include Eva, and somewhat Shawn and Izzy. (Harold) Jo and I are by no means friends. We were... associates, you could say. (Harold) Even that's a stretch though. 2:25 Superdawnfan (lindsay) are you still enemies with her? 2:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) We oppose each other, but I would not quite call us enemies. 2:25 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who would you call an enemy? 2:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Amy is enemies with pretty much everyone. I'm no friend of Duncan, Perry, or Scott either. Everyone else is somewhere in the middle. 2:27 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Even Jones court and Scarlett are in the middle? 2:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) No. I already covered them. 2:28 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) So just enemies? (Lindsay) Got it (Lindsay) Did you watch last season if so who was your favorite player you never got to meet in the game 2:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I didn't watch much of it. 2:32 Bowen567 (back) 2:33 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) if you watched it at all then why were you so crazy you signed up for this show? 2:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) It's a chance to showcase my mad skills! *does karate moves* Hi-YAH! 2:34 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What's your best quality? if you have any good qualities at all SNJosh asks? 2:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Well, SNJosh, I'll have you know I have SEVERAL good qualities. (Harold) Like, as I've demonstrated, my mad skills. (Harold) And my immense magnetism, and lady-whispering skills. 2:37 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok??? Bowen asks you said you'd rub in that eva eliminated duncan a bit can we see that now? 2:38 Bowen567 (Duncan) *waves* 2:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) So, Duncan, how does it feel to have been eliminated so early? 2:38 Bowen567 (Duncan) Meh 2:40 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) tell me once you're done 2:40 Bowen567 (Duncan) What? 2:40 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I was expecting at least like 3 insults from harold after he's done rubbing it in we'll move on 2:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Oh. You want me to keep going? (Harold) Just think of all the people you lost to. (Harold) People like Cody. You lost to him. And Bridgette. She was injured. (Harold) Not very tough of you. (Harold) Alright, the floor is yours, Lindsay. 2:45 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok next we have someone who spoke the truth to Jo was very loyal and only eliminated because Jo knew she couldn't use him as a puppet forever it's BROCK! (Lindsay) Brock come on stage 2:47 Shovel Night (Brick) *walks in* With all due respect maam, it's Brick. *sits* 2:47 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Why do you think you were eliminated? 2:48 Shovel Night Idfk I wasnt here. Let Bowen do it XD 2:49 Superdawnfan (brick) Because I stood up to Jo (Brick) and she couldn't handle the idea of someone doing what's best for the team over her own needs still I admit I lost and will take it with fair sportsmanship and would not mope that I lost ok that was the only question that you might not be able to answer as him shovel it's covered lol (Lindsay) Brick how'd it feel to stand up to Jo only to be tore down and blackmailed by her 2:54 Shovel Night (Brick) Not great, ma'am. Not great at all. 2:55 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How do you feel for her victims Daniel Sandy Josephine and even you eventually 2:56 Shovel Night (Brick) Brave soldiers always fall in battle. I think they played well while they were still in it. 2:57 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Were you concerned about what happened with the other teams at all when playing the game? 2:59 Shovel Night (Brick) Not necessarily. They teach you in military school to be only worried about your own team. If they were on my team, then I would be. 2:59 Superdawnfan (lindsay) Would you have helped them if endangered though? 3:01 Shovel Night (Brick) Most definitely if my team was not in danger at the time 3:01 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) and what do you have to say on how Jo played the game? 3:02 Shovel Night (Brick) I don't think it was a very honorable gameplay strategy. 3:03 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) and a question I ask everyone but forgot to ask harold so I'll ask you the question set both at once (Lindsay) Who do you want to win 3:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Eva. 3:04 Shovel Night (Brick) I think Beth has the best strategy and at the same time, it's very honorable and honest. 3:04 Superdawnfan (chris) And as for if you got to choose who loses? (Lindsay) (Lindsay) who'd it be? 3:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Scarlett. 3:10 Shovel Night (Brick) I would want Jo to be out very soon. Unless she is. Then probably Scarlett 3:11 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Then what would you have done with the money this is just for brick and then we'll move on to whatcha macall her 3:12 Shovel Night (Brick) Probably donated some to charities helping depressed soldiers. 3:13 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next we have a girl who um what did she do again?\ 3:13 Shovel Night brb 3:13 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Trash 3:14 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next we have the girl who saved bridgette's life and was basically a replacement of Sammy except with less character it's JACKIE! 3:15 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Bitch it's Jasmine lol 3:16 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) got it Jannette (Lindsay) Why do you you think you were eliminated? 3:17 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Jo 3:17 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How Jo though? 3:18 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Josee convincing Rick Harrison and Skatt-Man to vote for me 3:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) SuperFanofeverycharacter on the show asks who were you again? 3:20 Bowen567 (Jasmine) A trash disposer 3:21 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Would you ever forgive scott for what he's done to bridgette? 3:21 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Hell no (Jasmine) That trash can tried to kill my little cinammon bun 3:24 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Okkkkkkkkkk? (Lindsay) Now that the show is over do you think Bridge will be besties with sammy again and forget you? 3:24 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Yes (Jasmine) My cinammon bun deserves better (Jasmine) Such as a stick 3:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk? How did you do so well in the competition but leave little to no impact whatsoever and be able to be so replacable without any character whatsoever? 3:26 Bowen567 (Jasmine) What competition? (Jasmine) I didn't compete in one (Jasmine) You cracker as *ass 3:27 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who do you want to win think will win want to lose soon and think will lose soon 3:28 Bowen567 (Jasmine) I want either ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy or Anime Villain to win 3:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy ('Ey! :D ) 3:28 Bowen567 (Jasmine) The trash can should go (Jasmine) But I think Generic Nerd will go 3:30 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok?????? I'mma just say worst interview ever sorry Josephine time to leave the stage 3:30 Bowen567 (Jasmine) That was the point cracker ass (Jasmine) *leaves stage* 3:31 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next we have someone who hurt all his friends injured many thinking they were zombies used to be a likable protagonist but then got kicked midway major dissapointment (Lindsay) it's Shane! 3:32 Shovel Night (Shawn) *goes up and sits* Shawn. 3:32 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Why do you think you were eliminated? 3:33 Shovel Night (Shawn) Amy hated me then stuff was revealed about my friends and so people thought I deserved to leave I guess. 3:35 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Even due to leaving it still manages to hurt friends due to the fact izzy was outed immediately after due to eva and izzy being turned against each other without you gluing them together than izzy your bestie was eliminated (lindsay) due to no allies (Lindsay) first questions the fans have (Lindsay) Why are you such a terrible person? 3:37 Shovel Night (Shawn) I'm not... it was all accidental... 3:38 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) If you competed another season with dawn what's the first thing you would say to her? 3:39 Shovel Night (Shawn) I'm sorry like... a million times. Same with Sammy, Eva, and Izzy. I didn't mean to hurt any of them. 3:40 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) does that mean you did mean to hurt the people that aren't your friends? (Lindsay) Such as Trauma for Courtney and Dave possibly and Ruining Leonard's relationship and heart 3:42 Shovel Night (Shawn) No that's not what I meant at all! Ugh... *puts face in hands* 3:43 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I'm sorry um well Samnard says how could you say you disrespect Leonard to his face doesn't care how he feel over a game dehumanize him and then set the wrong mood with his girl and make him distrust him his emotions were his weak spot he was nice in real life how could you do this to him 3:45 Shovel Night (Shawn) *uncovers his face* he was a complete douche in the game! I didn't know he was nice! 3:46 Superdawnfan (lindsay) well the message litterally said he was only mean in competition not in real life this same guy that made the questions talked about his heroic sacrifice for sammy etc and just how he's a hero irl he only played a game (Lindsay) No matter next question do you believe Courtney is only as insane and partially evil as she is now due to you beating her so much in the head with a shovel 3:56 Shovel Night (Shawn) *walks off stage and through the exit* 3:57 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Wait the questions weren't done yet! (lindsay) *runs towards shawn and falls on her face* (Tyler) I've got it *jumps at Shawn trying to tackle him but grabs in hug position by accident* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 4:02 Superdawnfan (tyler) Are you Ok? I know I'm pretty strong 4:03 Shovel Night (Shawn) *keeps walking away* 4:03 Superdawnfan (dawn) Stay please Bowen567 has left the chat. 4:05 Shovel Night Brb 4:06 Superdawnfan (dawn) Lindsay is only taking the highest rated questions so she doesn't lose her Job not everyone here is upset with you at least I know I'm not *runs up and hugs him* (K tell me when back) 4:09 Shovel Night (Shawn) Dawn I'm trying to go away... I already ruined your life... I dont want to do it again... (Shawn) or more than I already did... 4:21 Superdawnfan back sorry 4:21 Shovel Night It's fine We're the only two here 4:22 Superdawnfan (Dawn) It's fine look into my eyes am I angry? have I ever been dishonest? 4:23 Shovel Night (Shawn) But What about Sammy? And Eva? And Izzy? And Leonard? 4:23 Superdawnfan (Dawn) we don't want linds to lose a job and due to time loss only the required questions are left (Dawn) Sammy's been trying to fix things with her hopeless romantic (Dawn) And Izzy is Izzy do you really think she holds grudges against anyone who isn't as crazy as her? 4:25 Shovel Night (Shawn) *sighs* true... *walks back and sits down* continue... 4:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) who do you want to win? who do you think will win? and basically the questions that were asked that got you out season 1 (Lindsay) yk what they are right? 4:28 Shovel Night (Shawn) No... but I want Eva to win... and I think she has a good chance... 4:29 Superdawnfan (lindsay) and as for lose next? Bowen567 has joined the chat. Bowen567 has left the chat. 4:30 Shovel Night (Shawn) Amy. Definately Amy. 4:31 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alrighty and thank you shane! I won't torture you anymore and meant no harm (be peanut gallery so I don't talk to myself a full two interviews I like seeing em interact afterwards anyways lol) 4:33 Shovel Night Where did Cody and Bowen go 4:33 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) next she's crazy random most like chef and ironically their worst enemy (cody is busy a lot and only wants to play his own char in aftermath to not waste too much time and bowen is just... there) (Lindsay) IT'S IZZY! (iZZY) *jumps in through the window* (Izzy) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (lINDSAY) um you were supposed to enter from backstage are you ok? (Izzy) What do ya Mean I'm always fine even when I burned down the house just see how the burn feels sure some died but ti was fun *laughs like a maniac* *it (Lindsay) Ok that isn't too upsetting I guess starting to get why perry didn't like you in his aftermath... (Izzy) NOW HIT ME WITH THE QUESTIONS oooh can you actually be hit by questions if so I wanna try *laughs again* (Lindsay) Why do you think you were eliminated (Izzy) Well it's pretty obvious Cheffie rigged the votes (Izzy) He'll pay next season! he needed to get me outta the way to win (Lindsay) Chef isn't in the competition.... (How's my izzy? lol) 4:42 Shovel Night (12/10) 4:44 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Izzy the first question is where do you get all your weapons from 4:45 Shovel Night Brb dinner 4:45 Superdawnfan (Izzy) I don't know what you mean everyone carries this stuff around them in case of battles to the deaths and fighting with police don't they? Bowen567 has joined the chat. 4:50 Bowen567 (hi) Bowen567 has left the chat. 4:58 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Not that I know of... (Izzy) Well you must be crazy (Lindsay) Ah yeah it'd make sense for me to not be as bright it might just be everyone is crazy but you and you're the sane one in this cast it'd explain so much why chris and chef appear to not care about safety despite having to (Lindsay) So Izzy um why do hate chef? (Izzy) I can't say it's a seeeeeeeeeeeecrettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt (Lindsay) UM OK??! 5:11Shovel Night (Dakota) No. We don't. Psycho... 1:43Superdawnfandidn't plan on just ditching him (Lindsay) Next why are police chasing you down?(Izzy) We were playing hide and go seek but then I started being sore losers when they couldn't get me to stand still and started threatening me(Lindsay) Are you sure they were playing hide and seek?(Izzy) Yes but they were sore losers(Lindsay) I'm not sure that was their job or intentions(Lindsay) at least they don't tend to pull out weapons unless they need to(Izzy) We were playing it to the deathSuperdawnfan (Lindsay) How do you play hide and seek to the death exactly? (Izzy) Simple Explosivo comes out and gets after the sore losers with weapons then watch em go boom boom2:02Shovel Night (MAx) How is death a sore loser?2:04Superdawnfan (Izzy) I meant the police but those who don't accept it are probably why you're a hideous zombie creature *laughing*(Lindsay) Um that's not quite nice (Izzy) Well he wants evil and to be evil he needs to be struck by it and see into it's eyes making a deal to bind his soul forever making max an evil genius!(Lindsay) Wh-wha-what?!2:07Shovel Night (Max) Wow! That is genius! Have you ever considered becoming an evil henchman?2:08Superdawnfan (Izzy) No but Escope is loyal you want me to be Escope?(Lindsay) I'm confused entirely Izzy (Lindsay) Who is Escope(Izzy) One of the voices inside my head2:11Shovel Night (Max) If she is an evil henchman then sure!2:12Superdawnfan (Izzy) Of course the most evil are always the ones with voices inside heads right? (Lindsay) Um you two are kinda freaking me out2:13Shovel Night (Max) Yes indeed2:14Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Izzy here's a good question have any prescribed illnesses?(Izzy) NO EXCEPT FOR ONE THAT MAKES ME TALK LIKE A HORSE LOOK *barks*2:14Shovel Night (Dakota) Jesus you're stupid...2:18Superdawnfan (Izzy) I'm not stupid I'm Izzy! (Lindsay) Yes she's more crazy then Stupid I guess2:21Shovel Night (Dakota) So you're stupid and insane. Sorry I should've specified.2:25Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I'm a better example of stupid at least everyone thinks so if you wanna call anyone stupid don't make it one of my I think frieeeeeeeeeends?(Izzy) Max says evil has no friends!2:27Shovel Night (Max) Indeed! They have partners! And henchmen!2:29Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Oh ok then... *cries a bit* (Izzy) Sorry that was escope talking you're Izzy's friend though! (Lindsay) You are really confusing and partially scaring me2:32Shovel Night (Max) It is quite simple, Lindsay. You're izzy's friend but not escope's2:32Superdawnfan (Izzy) I'm not scaring you Escope is!(Lindsay) Who is Escope!(Izzy) I Am!2:34Shovel Night (Shawn) Its multiple personality disorder, Linds.2:35Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Okkkkk...(Izzy) No it isn't It's voices in my head and they're argung over the controls(Lindsay) I don't think that's how mental illnesses work2:36Shovel Night (Max) Yes it is. I saw Inside Out.2:40Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I thought that was a family movie (Izzy) No it was a documentary on emotions DUH2:41Shovel Night (Max) Yes indeed it was. You should've been paying attention and you would've known, Lindsay.2:43Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Um who raised you Izzy(Izzy) A pack of Smuffles?(Lindsay) What're smuffles?! (Izzy) White wolf like creatures that raise the voices in your head before devouring their prey possibly the most evil creature there is (Izzy) Didn't you take Biology of the great evils in school it's a fun elective you must be a real hero if ya don't (Lindsay) What are you even talking about?!2:47Shovel Night (Dakota) JUST MOVE ON ALREADYQQQ*!!!2:48Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok who do you want to win want to lose etc questions you were asked last season (Izzy) Well I want cheffy to lose but you keep saying he's not a contestant also asking me or Escope (Lindsay) What I mean Izzy(Izzy) Cheffy but if not him I guess Amy to go home(Lindsay) Oh I CAN AGREE THERE!(Izzy) I want Eva to win for shawn (Lindsay) good now predictions?(Izzy) I think Amy will go since no one likes her(Lindsay) Makes sense (Izzy) I'm not sure chef'll win but I doubt it chris will disqualify him for cheating so I guess Perry since he's like the anti chef and chef is going home soon(Lindsay) OK?! You can go sit with the peanut gallery now Izzy! (Izzy) *Jumps into gallery doing an attack move and accidentally kicks dakota* WHOOPS! (Lindsay) ARE YOU OK?!3:03Shovel Night (Dakota) OW! OF COURSE IM NOT OK! SHE JUST KICKED ME!3:04Superdawnfan (Izzy) You deserved it! YOU WERE TOO GOODIE GOODIE THAT'S ANTI EVIL BECOMING GOOD RIGHT MAX?!3:06Shovel Night (Max) Yes! Perfect job! We could easily rule the world! *evil laugh*3:07Superdawnfan(Ok that was officially the best interview ever lol) (lindsay) NEXT WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO IS COMMONLY MISTAKEN AS A GUY HAD RUSHED ALL HER PLANS TO LEARN TO DEVELOP THEM AND BECOME MORE HEROIC SLOWLY A RECENT WINNER WHO WAS SCREWED OVER BY SCARLETT LAST MINUTE DUE TO HER STUBBORNNESS IT'S JO! (Jo) Um yes I was humiliated by scarlett why'd you need to point it out blondie?! (Lindsay) *gulps* No reason now why do you think you were eliminated3:15Shovel Night (Dakota) CUZ SHE SUCKS!3:15Superdawnfan (Jo) Well A certain dumb blonde had pointed out the answer then forgot it seems (Lindsay) required intro and question (Jo) Sure sure make stuff up to seem nicer( (Lindsay) That's not it at all(jo) Well ya see scarlett betrayed me and then you rubbed it in(Lindsay) Uh next questions (Lindsay) Are you into rick and why'd you kiss him (Jo) THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT UNDER PRESSURE AND I EXPLAINED SEVERAL TIMES I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HIM TO HIS FACE ON TV IS THIS JUST TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND?!3:28Shovel Night (Brick) *gasp*3:29Superdawnfan (Jo) I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NAMED NOAH RICK WAS JUST A FRIEND NOT BRICK YOU'RE OUT OF THIS I KISSED HIM BY ACCIDENT POSSIBLY BECAUSE OF THE CHANCE HE SAVED ME FROM A BEAR THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF THIS JOKE SHIP NEXT TIME I SEE BETH I'M PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE! (jo) WHY DO YOU LOVE TO MAKE PEOPLE LOOK BAD LINDSAY?! (Lindsay) Um why so angry? thought you've changed(Jo) Hard when a certain blonde bombards you with trying to upset you!3:32Shovel Night (Brick) Try to calm down a bit, Jo.3:35Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next when did you and beth become besties and why did you get so close to her on the show(jo) I don't know maybe because four eyed munchkin and I were put in life threatening situations and she always sarificed herself being nice to me?! (Lindsay) Fair now how'd it feel to be taken down by scarlett (Jo) However humiliating it feels to be you!(Lindsay) that isn't very nice *dropping a single tear*3:41Shovel Night (Brick) Shes just asking questions, Jo. Let her be,3:46Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next why are you so mean (jo) You gotta be how you gotta be to win like being nice gets you anywhere (Lindsay) How far would you have gotten if you listened to beth(jo) Finale and won (Lindsay) a bit arrogant (Jo) So are you (Lindsay) What was your homelife like(jo) Now destuction of privacy this for some meanspirited cyberbully joke?3:50Shovel Night (Dakota) THEY'RE REQUIRED QUESTIONS YOU IDIOT!3:51Superdawnfan (jo) Yeah required questions sure I'm pretty sure they picked them out Perry clearly tried to humiliate you the first was required the rest I doubt it (Jo) defending the same girl who dyed you hair red? sure you can trust her3:53Shovel Night (Dakota) Im not defending her. Youre just being an annoyance.3:54Superdawnfan (Lindsay) it was an accident! No not all of em are required just the first one! I never meant all are required! (Jo) Oh wha wha valley girl now shut up Linds! (Lindsay) Next um what was your worst moment on the show (Jo) All of these seem like mean questions ask me a question people are actually curious about (Lindsay) What was the thing you liked most on the show(Jo) WINNING SEASON 1 (Lindsay) and how did you think you made it that far(jo) by not being a loser like everyone else here is (Jo) I know I know by default those who don't win are losers what I mean is I wasn't born a loser NO OFFENSE DAKOTA!4:01Shovel Night (Dakota) I don't take offence but your BOYFRIEND does!4:01Superdawnfan (Jo) I DIDN'T MEAN HIM! HE SHOULD KNOW IT!4:02Shovel Night (Dakota) ITS HARD TO KNOW THINGS WHEN EVERYTIME YOU SPEAK EVERYONE WHO HEARS YOU LOSES A BRAINCELL!4:03Superdawnfan (Jo) I THINK YOU GOT ME MIXED UP WITH YOURSELF ONE OF MY ADORING FANS DEFEND ME! (Lindsay) YAY I'M NOT THE ONE HATED MOST BY EITHER OF THEM ANYMORE (JO) SHUT UP LINDS!4:05Shovel Night (Dakota) STOP STRAYING FROM THE ARGUMENT!!!4:08Superdawnfan (Jo) WHAT ARGUMENT4:08Shovel Night (Dakota) OUR ARGUMENT YOU DUNCE!!!4:09Superdawnfan (jo) THIS ISN'T AN ARGUMENT IT'S ANGRY YELLING WHAT DEBATE IS THERE?! (Jo) IT'S NOT PROVING ANY POINT IT'S LOUD INSULTING4:10Shovel Night (Dakota) IF ITS A BACK AND FOURTH, THEN ITS AN ARGUMENT!4:11Superdawnfan (Jo) SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A DICTIONARY4:11Shovel Night (Dakota) SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME AN IDIOT?! OH YEAH I REMEMBER! WHEN YOU WERE CONIEVED!4:13Superdawnfan (jo) LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDED THIS *Slaps Dakota*4:13Shovel Night (Dakota) *looks shocked and PO'd then punches Jo in the face*4:14Superdawnfan (jo) OW (Lindsay) BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!4:14Shovel Night (Dakota) SHE STARTED IT!4:15Superdawnfan (JO) No she did!(Lindsay) What is it with the trend of two people bickering like children4:15Shovel Night (Dakota) You would know what that's like...4:16Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What's that supposed to mean?!4:17Shovel Night (Dakota) Hm? I don't know what you're talking about.4:19Superdawnfan (Lindsay) You would know what it's like comment!4:20Shovel Night (Dakota) Arent you supposed to do an interview?4:20Superdawnfan (Jo) I believe you were supposed to ask me questions not Dakota now shut up and get on with the show to get it overwith both of us would like to go (Lindsay) Since when did you become besties(jo) Since I paid someone to have a fight on your show for drama so I'm remembered while upsetting you still (Lindsay) that's not very nice! (Lindsay) Who's this person you paid by the way (Jo) *facepalms* (jo) Can you explain to this dumb blonde what she is to stupid to understand for me dakota? (Lindsay) AM NOT!4:28Shovel Night (Dakota) ITS ME YOU DITZ4:28Superdawnfan (Lindsay) YOU PAID MAX AND IZZY TO MAKE A CRAZY INTERVIEW BEFORE THAT WAY IT'D LURE MORE PEOPLE INTO SEEING YOU (Lindsay) Oh! (lindsay) NOW I GET IT! (Lindsay) Who do you want to win think will win etc (Jo) I think Scarlett might win kinda genius outsmarting me I want Beth or Rick to after all we've gone through together think Amy needs to be out pretty soon but I hope scarlett is taken down by beth first (Lindsay) Alright well that was this aftermath make sure to toon into total drama for us to stay alive bye!(stop) THIS AFTERMATH HAS ENDED (stop)